Another Round
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Jared abrira mão de tudo, mas chegara no topo. Tinha saboreado vários momentos em sua vida desde que abandonara sua família em San Antonio, e tinha sido bem sucedido, no fim das contas. Anos depois, ele sentia o gosto acre do fracasso total. Nada mais tinha restado de sua vida boêmia e feliz, a não ser suas lembranças. - PADACKLES. Universo Alternativo.
1. Notas Iniciais

**Another Round**

* * *

**Beta: **Ah, ninguém. Convivam com meus erros. xD

**Disclaimer:** Eu queria ter Jared e Jensen, mas não dá. Quem sabe no tempo da escravidão eu conseguisse... Hoje em dia as pessoas têm direitos demais! Aff! E eu fico sem os rapazes. Fatos, nomes e acontecimentos semelhantes são meras coincidências. Não ganho dinheiro com isso, e acho que se ganhasse já teria parado, porque quem paga quer as coisas de seu jeito, não é? Não dá para escrever sem independência.

**Notas:** Ah, minha parte favorita! Vamos lá!

Antes de qualquer coisa, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JARED! Hoje é aniversário do grandão que eu mais amo nesse mundo, e não poderia deixar em branco, não, de jeito nenhum! A fic é comemorativa do aniversário dele.

Esse plot existe há muito tempo, muito mesmo. Coisa de anos. Ele sequer nasceu como fic, mas eu estava relendo umas coisas dias atrás, vi o resumo dessa narrativa aqui e pensei que serviria muito para uma Padackles, então eu transformei em Padackles.

Vou avisá-los que existe o risco de deathfic/darkfic. Não significa que terá morte de fato, ou que será uma história realmente pesada, é só um alerta de que pode vir a acontecer, então não custa nada deixar vossos corações nas mãos.

WARNING: HOMENS SE PEGANDO! Sim, mon ami! Homens lindos, maravilhosos, viçosos, inteligentes e perfeitos se pegando de muitas formas! É tão bonito quando a gente pode contar histórias de amor sem receios e sem amarras, não é? Mas se você não gosta, tudo bem. Basta fechar a aba e continuar sendo feliz. Aos que gostam, fiquem à vontade para conferir.

Às vezes, do latim _quase sempre, _eu escrevo palavrões nos textos. Dê um pouquinho de água com açúcar à sua sensibilidade quando isso acontecer, se for algo que lhe incomode.

O nome da fanfiction é também o título de uma música do Foo Fighters.

Para finalizar, devo dizer que essa fic vai se atualizando devagar. Tenho outras em andamento, algumas há muito tempo desassistidas, e preciso organizar bem isso. Só foi publicado o prólogo hoje por conta da data especial. Eu não queria passar pelo mundo sem ter uma Padackles publicada no dia do aniversário de uma das pessoas que mais amo e admiro. Minha intenção era publicar beeeeeem mais tarde, na verdade. Enfim, não esperem atualizações tão frequentes.

Aos lindos e lindas que serão pacientes e acompanharão isto aqui, enjoy!


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

Jared saiu do banho muito devagar. Caminhou desnudo sobre o piso de mármore luxuoso do banheiro ostensivo de sua casa de milhões de dólares. De sua _ex-casa, _para ser fiel à realidade_. _Ela não lhe pertencia mais.

Atingiu o quarto com uma toalha branca nas mãos. Na ponta direita, podiam ser vistas as iniciais **JP** bordadas com fios de ouro. Uma das poucas coisas de valor que lhe restara. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e começou a se enxugar. Não tinha pressa para terminar o que fazia. Após se vestir, ele teria que sair dali. Teria que abandonar todos aqueles metros quadrados que tinham abrigado em seu interior parte dos melhores anos de sua vida.

Ainda muito jovem Jared Padalecki saíra de sua terra natal, San Antonio, Texas, para tentar a sorte na Califórnia. Tinha sido muito feliz na cidade onde nasceu, e ainda o era quando a deixou, mas suas ambições não se concretizariam naquele lugar. Fora preciso romper com seus pais para tanto, porém ele faria o que fosse preciso para realizar o seu sonho. Almejava ser um grande ator de sucesso, como seu ídolo maior, Clint Eastwood. Tão logo chegou a Hollywood já seguiu para a porta de um dos famosos estúdios de lá. Em sua cabeça inocente, bastaria chegar, pedir para entrar e fazer um teste de atuação, e seria chamado para encenar. Percebeu quando tentou fazer o que pretendia que nada era tão simples.

A vida nem sempre é bondosa com os jovens sonhadores. Sem muito estudo, quase inexperiente e com o rostinho bonito e angelical, aos dezessete anos de idade se viu vendendo o corpo para homens e mulheres de todos os tipos. Sua primeira vez fora com um maldoso recrutador de elenco, que lhe prometera um papel de figurante em um filme qualquer – papel este que Jared nunca representou.

O moreno adoraria dizer que se sentiu humilhado e ferido com isso, como toda a pessoa de bem deveria se sentir, mas não foi bem o que aconteceu. Depois da depreciação pessoal que acompanhou o primeiro ato sexual por interesse, pensou e percebeu que tinha descoberto uma forma de ganhar a vida que não requeria muitos esforços, e se libertasse a mente o bastante, conseguiria ter alguma satisfação além da monetária. Em menos de um ano, o menino já oferecia aos grandes figurões da indústria cinematográfica os seus serviços, e ele até se considerava um homem de sorte. Seus clientes lhe pagavam bem, e lhe contavam muitas histórias fascinantes sobre os bastidores do cinema. Não seria jamais um ator, mas, ainda assim, visitava frequentemente os sets de filmagens em Hollywood. Era possível ser feliz dessa forma.

Foi nesse meio que conheceu Samantha Ferris, uma elegante socialite de cinquenta e três anos que tinha em jovens rapazes o seu canal de perdição. Conheceu o garoto de programa num chá de panela da filha de uma de suas amigas, para o qual o menino tinha sido contratado para realizar algumas _performances _ousadas. Foi paixão à primeira vista, para não dizer outra coisa. Naquela noite, a rica senhora decidiu que teria aquele jovem alto, forte e com carinha de bebê para si, e somente para si. Era uma mulher ousada e à frente de seu tempo. Tinha herdado a sua fortuna do pai, e a feito crescer sozinha, sem a ajuda de homem algum. Agarrar para sempre um simples garoto necessitado como o jovem stripper não seria problema.

O casamento da riquíssima Samantha Ferris com o jovem zé-ninguém proveniente do Texas foi um dos maiores escândalos da década de oitenta. Uma das solteironas mais afortunadas e cobiçadas dos Estados Unidos da América estava desposando um garoto de dezenove anos que nunca alguém tinha ouvido falar. A imprensa adorou descobrir as origens do moreno, e Samantha amou desafiar a sociedade conservadora daquela forma. Jared perdeu totalmente o respeito de seus pais, e de todos os amigos antigos quando eles descobriram tudo através dos jornais, mas, ainda que sentisse um pouco, não questionou a sorte. Estava se casando com uma mulher _podre de rica,_ que fazia tudo por ele. A bonança poderia não durar para sempre, mas o tempo que durasse seria bem aproveitado.

A inusitada união durou quatro anos. Samantha sofreu um ataque fulminante do coração durante um salto de paraquedas, para o qual Jared não compareceu. Foi um novo escândalo que ocorreu na vida do moreno. Samantha gostava de exibir o seu mascote em todos os lugares que ia, mas dessa vez, em especial, Jared tinha ficado na mansão principal do casal, localizada nos Hamptons. Isso aliado ao fato de que o rapaz herdara toda a fortuna da mulher fez com que duvidassem que a morte de Samantha fosse considerada uma fatalidade. Muitos parentes da cinquentona, todos distantes e que nunca tinham tido sequer a preocupação de lhe mandar um cartão de Natal que fosse, surgiram com pedidos de contestação contra o testamento deixado. Jared, todavia, conseguiu provar que não tinha nada a ver com a morte de sua esposa, e se tornou, então, um dos milionários mais desejados nas listas de homens disponíveis das revistas.

Desde aqueles tempos até o dia atual, Jared tinha feito muitas escolhas em sua vida. Tinha investido o dinheiro que não batalhou para conseguir em milhões de situações diversas e pouco ortodoxas, que faziam a sua fortuna oscilar, tal qual a sua reputação. Com o tempo, tinha se tornado um homem um tanto cretino e fútil, sabia disso.

A pessoa de quarenta e oito anos que hoje estava sentada na ponta da cama de cinco metros quadrados em nada lembrava a criança alegre e simples que cavalgava livre e solta no pequeno cavalo da família. Jared tinha aberto mão de quase todos os princípios que aprendera com seus pais, e de muitas outras características, para viver uma vida de luxos e paixões efêmeras. Enganava-se, contudo, quem achava que ele se arrependia disso. Jared não tinha um mísero arrependimento quanto ao que fizera de sua jornada. Nem mesmo agora, que tinha perdido todo o seu dinheiro. A única coisa que o fazia querer voltar no tempo tinha nome e sobrenome: Jensen Ackles. Esse era o nome do seu arrependimento.

Há muitos anos não sabia mais dele. Não sabia por não querer saber. Dinheiro teve para investigar e descobrir para onde o jovem tinha ido depois de ser forçado por ele a abandonar a mansão.

Jared poderia ter acompanhado a vida do menino texano que conheceu por acaso desde o dia em que o rapaz, relutante e magoado, atravessou os portões de sua imponente residência para entrar num taxi. Jared poderia ter feito muitas coisas, mas preferiu deixar para lá, como outras vezes antes. No entanto, diferentemente das suas demais paixões, ele não fora capaz de se esquecer do loirinho que conheceu na Ponte George Washington, numa noite bizarra de sua vida.

Hoje, dezenove de julho de 2013, fazia exatamente oito anos que conhecera o jovem. Hoje também era o seu aniversário. E hoje era o dia em que a sua caminhada recomeçava do zero, de forma involuntária, como se estivesse realmente nascendo no dia atual. Jared teria que reaprender a andar, e não podia deixar de pensar que era triste ter de fazê-lo sozinho.

Levantou-se, abandonou a toalha no chão e entrou, pela última vez, no closet. Não tinha mais roupa nenhuma ali, todas já estavam em malas amontoadas no corredor perto da saída, no térreo. Entrou no compartimento somente para se despedir. Olhou-se no espelho e ficou admirando o seu reflexo cansado e abatido. Podia ser puro narcisismo, mas ainda se achava muito bonito. Estava destruído, tinha algumas doenças, mas definitivamente ainda era um homem lindo. Talvez a sua beleza pudesse lhe auxiliar a se reerguer, tal qual como aconteceu em sua juventude, quando ascendeu do fundo do poço diretamente para o topo da cadeia alimentar, sem precisar de escalas.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos implantados que se misturavam à sua pelugem natural e sedosa, sentindo a maciez dos fios tão bem tratados. Pensou em como faria para continuar cuidando deles com a dedicação que sempre lhes doava, enquanto o sucesso não lhe abraçasse. Após, deslizou as mãos em seu corpo ainda_ enxuto_ para um quarentão cheio de pequenos vícios como ele. Sim, ele poderia usar o corpo e a beleza novamente para sair da lama.

Retornou ao quarto, e com novo ânimo, pegou o terno italiano que separara para usar e se vestiu rapidamente. Não era hora para lamentações. Não era a primeira vez que o universo tirava onda com sua cara. Venceria de novo. Ele sempre vencia, no fim.

Fechou os olhos, inspirou com força e assim que soltou o ar, dirigiu-se à porta. Não podia mais adiar a sua partida. Hoje ele começaria a escrever um novo capítulo de sua história. Sozinho, como sempre foi. Como sempre preferiu ser. Rumo ao bom futuro, como era a sua sina.


	3. Right Place, Right Time

**Capítulo 1 – Right Place, Right Time**

* * *

__ 19 de julho de 2005 __

Jared estava encostado à grade da área VIP de uma das mais caras boates de Manhattan. Já era alta noite. A música no recinto era estridente, sem causar desconforto.

Numa de suas mãos, uma taça transparente repleta com um líquido perolado se desmanchando em pequeníssimas borbulhas indicava que o homem estava saboreando um espumante. Na outra, um charuto aceso deixava mínimos rastros de fumaça que se espalhavam rapidamente pelo ar, antes que pudessem ser notados.

Quem o conhecia tinha certeza de que a bebida era um dos melhores champanhes que existia no mercado. De igual forma, o charuto seria, por baixo, proveniente da República Dominicana. Jared Padalecki não era um sujeito que se contentava com pouco, ou com o _mais ou menos. _Tudo para ele tinha que ser sempre de qualidade inquestionável.

Sob seus pés, muitas pessoas dançavam, bebiam, se esbarravam, se abraçavam e se beijavam. Estavam espalhadas pelas pistas, pelas mesas, em pontos escuros e estratégicos. De onde estava, podia observá-las e julgá-las com tranquilidade. Provavelmente não conhecia sequer 20% de toda aquela gente, mas isso era o de menos.

Por todos os cantos, jovens bonitos e desinibidos faziam seus shows para quem desejasse assistir. Chad tinha feito um excelente trabalho organizando sua festa de aniversário.

- Pensei que o certo era fumar o charuto acompanhado de café! – Um rapaz loiro o abraçou por trás, encaixando o rosto em seu ombro.

- E é, mas fazer o certo nem sempre convém. E não se fuma um charuto, baby. – Tragou o que tinha entre os dedos e soltou a fumaça bem devagar, quase desenhando arcos perfeitos com ela. – Você degusta um charuto. Já não lhe ensinei a diferença?

- Sim, mas eu me esqueço. – O rapaz deslizou para o lado do homem, escorando-se na mesma grade. – Posso degustar também?

- Tome. – Jared sorriu e entregou o charuto para o jovem, que o tragou e se engasgou.

- Me dê isso de volta, Chad! – Riu alto e o beijou em seguida. – Precisa treinar mais. Não é como aqueles cigarros de maconha que fuma em seu quarto quando eu não estou em casa.

- Eu não fumo maconha! – Retrucou ofendido. – Não mais. Eu parei.

- Acho bom. – Bebeu um pouco de champanhe. - Não quero a polícia batendo na mansão para lhe levar algemado por causa disso. – Passou a mão no rosto do outro. – Você não duraria um só dia na cadeia, amorzinho... Jovem e bonito como é, seria despedaçado pelos chefões em segundos.

- Não corro esse risco. – Disse estremecendo com a visão horrenda que seu _namorado_ lhe proporcionara. – Dessa vez eu parei, de verdade! E não sou mais tão jovem... Já tenho vinte e um anos, acho que já sou velho para eles.

- Não mesmo! Você é muito jovem. Abaixo dos vinte e cinco anos ainda é uma criança. – Abraçou-se ao garoto. - Você seria disputado a tapas para ser a esposa de um deles. Não é para isso que está se formando.

- Não quero nem pensar! – Sorriu. – Mudando de assunto: o que está achando da festa? Está do seu agrado?

- Bastante. – Olhou de relance os arredores. - Você sabe como me deixar satisfeito. Em todos os sentidos.

- Isso é bom! – Inclinou-se para beijar o aniversariante. – Sei que não acredita em mim, mas eu gosto mesmo de você. Fico feliz quando o faço feliz de alguma forma.

- Quem disse que eu não acredito? – Bateu com a ponta do indicador no queixo do loiro. – Ainda não vi Brandon. Onde ele está?

- Não tenho pista. – Bufou. – Ele nem me confirmou se viria, não sei por onde anda. Se veio, deve estar bebendo lá embaixo. É só do que ele gosta!

- Ainda não se habituou a ele, não é? – Tragou novamente o charuto.

- Não é isso... – Aspirou de leve a fumaça jogada em seu rosto. – Ele é festeiro demais. Fica arrumando reuniões na mansão quase todo o final de semana, um saco! Nunca me avisa nada, daí eu não consigo organizar as coisas como gosto de fazer para suas recepções.

- Brandon é um jovem de dezoito anos, Chad. Acabou de arranjar um namorado que o banca e que o levou para morar numa mansão cheia de coisas fantásticas para um menino como ele. Não dá para esperar outra atitude do potrinho.

- Mesmo assim. Quando eu fui morar com você não me deslumbrei desse jeito.

- Cada um reage de uma forma distinta. Você não se deslumbrou porque era um garoto amadurecido pela vida. Crescer sem a mãe e ter um pai ausente acelera a maturidade de qualquer um. – Alisou os cabelos loiros do rapaz. - Brandon ainda é um menino. Não foi embrutecido pelo destino como você. Seja mais tolerante.

- Eu sou tolerante até demais, mas ele não colabora! Eu o oriento, converso, digo como deve se comportar, mas no fim ele só faz o que quer! – Pegou a taça de Jared e bebeu um bocado do champanhe. – E faz de tudo pra chamar a sua atenção sempre que tem oportunidade!

- Eu acho que alguém está com ciúmes aqui... – O mais velho zombou.

- Não é nada disso! – Devolveu a taça com a testa franzida. – Não tem nada a ver com ciúmes!

- Não é? - Riu alto. - Seu ciúme é tão tolo, Chad! – Abraçou o jovem. – Sabe que é meu favorito! – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz. – Hein? – Sugou a pele do pescoço do outro. – Não sabe?

- Sei! – Chad disse rindo enquanto era beijado por toda a extensão de seu pescoço e ombro.

- Você é o meu melhor namorado. – Beijou-o no queixo. – Por isso tem durado tanto tempo. Isso devia ser suficiente para ficar muito seguro de si.

- Não minta pra mim! Vou acabar acreditando! – Gargalhou. – Mas não estou lhe exigindo nada. Sei como gosta de tocar a vida. Já lhe conheci assim.

- Então trate de aceitar Brandon como parte de nossa família, porque é isso que ele é.

- Tudo bem. Prometo que não o incomodarei com esses assuntos novamente.

- Você não me incomoda querido. Pode falar o que tiver vontade, quando quiser. – Beijou-o. - Eu só quero que haja harmonia entre vocês.

- Harmonia plena num relacionamento a três é algo bem raro de se conquistar, mas não impossível. Vou me esforçar mais.

- Isso! Lembra-se de como Chris o tratava quando você chegou? De como ele era gentil, paciente?

- Lembro. Ele foi muito bom comigo. Por falar nisso, ele me disse que vinha!

- Conseguiu encontrá-lo?

- Consegui! Não foi muito fácil. Ele voltou pra Estocolmo e seus compromissos não davam folga para que viesse, mas expliquei que era seu aniversário de quarenta anos e que ele não podia faltar. Acabou dando um jeito.

- Você tem um poder de persuasão incrível! – Sorriu. – Eu vou andar por aí agora. Quero apreciar cada detalhe do que preparou pra mim.

Jared chegou a se posicionar para dar outro beijo em seu namorado, mas foi interrompido por um garoto que o puxou pelo ombro.

- Feliz aniversário! – Falou um menino loiro quando o maior se virou.

- Ei, Brandon! – Abraçou o outro. – Agora mesmo perguntei por você! Comentei com Chad que ainda não o tinha visto.

- Eu estava finalizando o seu presente, por isso não me viu antes. Acabei de chegar.

- Oh! Isso é excelente! – Beijou o garoto. – E por que não disse a Chad onde estaria hoje?

- Ah, porque... – Olhou de soslaio para o outro rapaz. – Eu queria fazer surpresa e fiquei com medo de ele lhe contar...

- Você poderia ter dito ao Chad o que estaria fazendo hoje, potrinho. Ele não estragaria nada. – Girou o tronco para encarar o outro. – Não é?

- De jeito nenhum. – Chad respondeu um tanto aborrecido.

- Viu? – Apertou os braços ao redor do loirinho. – Você devia ter dito a ele o que pretendia fazer. Estávamos preocupados, e eu fiquei chateado porque não lhe vi e como ele não sabia de você, pensei que não viria à minha festa.

- Desculpa. – Aninhou-se no peito do mais velho. – Eu não quis causar problema.

- Sei que não, mas preste atenção. – Afastou a cabeça apoiada em seu tórax e o fez olhar para cima. – Não repita isso. Quero que se comporte melhor com Chad. Ele é quem administra a mansão. Quero que o veja como um irmão mais velho, ok?

- Ele reclamou com você? – Perguntou alarmado.

- Não, ele não reclamou de nada. – Confortou o outro com um sorriso. – Eu que gostaria muito que vocês pudessem ter uma relação mais próxima. Pode tentar fazer isso? – Acariciou o rapaz. – Por mim?

- Posso. – Respondeu se esfregando na mão que o tocava, como se fosse um gato.

- Muito obrigado! Agora me mostre a surpresa que preparou. – Olhou para trás. – Venha, Chad!

Antes de começar a andar, tomou o resto de sua bebida e depositou a taça na bandeja de um garçom que transitava incansavelmente por ali. Conforme se afastava de sua posição original, cumprimentava algumas pessoas que lhe parabenizavam pelo aniversário. Durante todo o trajeto, tinha Brandon em sua frente e Chad logo atrás. Caminharam até uma das saídas de emergência do clube, que ficava na lateral do prédio.

- Precisamos sair da boate? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Sim! – Brandon respondeu com ansiedade.

O mais novo encaminhou os demais até a entrada do clube, onde pôde ser avistada uma limusine preta rodeada por cordões de isolamento. Ao lado da porta do motorista estava encostado Clif, segurança pessoal e amigo de longa data de Jared. O imenso homem estava formalmente vestido, para surpresa do aniversariante.

- O que é isso, Brandon? – O moreno olhava do veículo para o jovem.

- É seu presente!

- Como é? – Quem perguntou foi Chad.

- É o presente dele!

- A limusine é meu presente? – Jared falou retomando a atenção para si.

- É! – O garoto parecia extasiado. – Mas não é uma limusine qualquer! – Puxou o homem pela mão. – Ela tem umas diferenças! Vem ver!

- Você comprou uma limusine? – Jared começou a achar graça da situação. – Mas eu já tenho uma, querido. Por que fez isso?

- E com que dinheiro? – Chad perguntou preocupado.

- Comprei, mas essa é diferente! Eu mandei equipar pra você! – Parou de andar e fez sinal para Clif. – Eu usei o dinheiro da minha conta, Chad.

- Você usou o dinheiro da conta? – O rapaz gritou. – Quanto?

- Todo, ué! Pensa que é barato comprar e mandar personalizar uma limusine?

- Você gastou tudo o que Jared depositou pra você? – Chad se desesperou. – Brandon, não tem nada dentro da sua cabeça? Aquele dinheiro não poderia ser gasto desse jeito! Você devia ter me comunicado, eu...

- Ei, amorzinho, calma! – Jared segurou o ombro de seu namorado mais antigo. – Não se estresse, sim? – Puxou o jovem para junto de si. – Não hoje, não agora. Acalme-se. – Beijou-o na testa. – Você tem toda a razão, mas não vamos resolver o problema dessa forma. Tudo bem?

- Como quiser. – Respondeu após suspirar pesadamente.

- Ótimo! – Largou o rapaz e se virou para o outro. – Querido, eu tenho plena certeza que o valor na sua conta não cobria os gastos de uma limusine personalizada. Como conseguiu comprá-la?

- Eu... – Mordeu os lábios. – Eu dei o dinheiro de entrada e financiei o resto.

- Financiou? - Jared falava muito calmamente. – E como fez isso? Em seu nome?

- Não...

- No meu, então?

- Foi... - O garoto enrubesceu. – Eu... – Olhou para Chad e depois para o namorado. – Não foi uma boa ideia, né?

- Brandon... – Aproximou-se do jovem. – É por isso que precisa estreitar seus laços com Chad. Você é tão menino ainda! Tem ideias maravilhosas, mas nem sempre se deve soltar as asas da imaginação desse jeito. – Viu que o outro estava bastante constrangido. – Ora, venha cá! – Abriu os braços, convidando o menino para um abraço. – Venha! – Esperou que o garoto o alcançasse e o envolveu. – Eu adorei a sua iniciativa e estou muito contente que tenha se preocupado em me dar um presente tão espetacular! Você só precisa ser um pouco mais ajuizado! Mas não se preocupe. Você tem a Chad e a mim para lhe ajudar.

- Não está zangado? – Perguntou com receio.

- Não, claro que não! – Passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Brandon. – Mas não tome decisões tão sérias sem conversar antes com Chad ou comigo, entendeu?

- Entendi. – Agarrou-se ainda mais ao mais velho. – Não vai me botar pra fora, vai?

- Brandon, pare com isso! – Afastou o menino de si. – Você errou, mas vai ficar tudo bem. E pra provar que eu não estou com raiva, vou fazer o seguinte. – Olhou para Clif, que assistia a tudo com a porta traseira aberta, à espera de algum passageiro. – Vou dar uma volta por aí na limusine, certo? Vou ver o que fez de tão especial para que ela fosse só minha e de mais ninguém. Você fica com Chad aqui no clube. – Andou em direção ao automóvel. – Os dois me esperem na área VIP, por favor. Quando chegar quero que estejam juntos pra continuarmos comemorando meus quarenta anos!

**...**

Clif dirigia o extenso veículo há cerca de três minutos. Enquanto se afastavam da boate, Jared observava os detalhes da limusine que o seu novo namorado mandara ajustar para ele. Não era nada muito extravagante, mas tinha seu charme. Brandon era inconsequente, porém seu bom gosto era impecável, não podia negar. Ademais, o menino não tinha medo de gastar e ser ousado. Considerava essas características como virtudes.

De repente se deu conta do charuto ainda aceso em sua mão e procurou o dispositivo para abrir a divisória que o separava do motorista. Esperou que o vidro descesse por completo e se alojou bem perto da cabine do motorista.

- Você sabia dessa loucura? – Perguntou antes de tragar.

- Juro que sou inocente! – Clif disse sério. – O menino me chamou só hoje, já pra ir buscar e conduzir essa belezinha aqui!

- E ele lhe convenceu a colocar essa roupa ridícula que está usando?

- Teve isso também... – Sorriu. – Esse seu novo namorado é meio louco, sabia?

- Sei! Por isso eu o escolhi pra morar comigo. Mas serei sincero; se eu soubesse o tanto de dor de cabeça que ele me causaria...

- Se ele lhe dá tanto problema assim por que não se desfaz dele?

- Não, ainda não. Apaga isso aqui pra mim. – Deu o charuto para o motorista. – Eu gosto do jeito dele. É um garoto pirado, mas tem muita energia. Você não tem noção do que aquele corpinho é capaz de fazer entre quatro paredes!

- Pensa com a cabeça de cima, Jay! – Clif apagou o charuto no painel do carro e riu. – Loirinhos jovens e interesseiros é o que não falta nos Estados Unidos! Estale os dedos e pelo menos cinquenta cairão no seu colo.

- Não duvido... Mas sabe... Depois de certo tempo, esses garotos parecem todos iguais. Eu sempre me sinto como se estivesse trocando seis por meia dúzia no fim. Tirando Chad que se mostrou um excelente administrador, os outros não têm nada de especial.

- Gosta do Chad, não é?

- Muito. Eu o adoro. Não sou apaixonado por ele nem nada, mas não sei se consigo ficar sem esse garoto. E sei que ele nutre algo especial por mim. Gosto de ter alguém que me admira de verdade por perto.

- Já pensou em ficar só com ele?

- Eu? Com um só namorado? – Riu alto. – Nem se eu quisesse. É parte da minha _persona. _Não dá pra mudar nessa altura da vida.

- Você nunca pensou em se estabilizar? – Olhou rapidamente para o outro, que mexeu a cabeça em sinal negativo. - Não acredito nisso.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu conheço você, amigão. Sei que não é essa massa de futilidade que vende.

- Ah... Ok, vou lhe confessar. – Baixou o tom de voz. - Já pensei sim em escolher alguém, casar, fazer uma vida reta, digna... Ter uma família de verdade... Essa coisa de ter filhos, um lar estruturado... Ir à Igreja todo domingo, fazer churrascos nos sábados para os vizinhos... Como era no Texas, na minha infância.

- Sabia! – Comemorou batendo no volante. - E o que lhe falta então para se ajustar?

- Não sei... Às vezes eu acho que... Chad aceitaria, não?

- Suponho que sim. Ele parece gostar de você.

- É o que eu também percebo... – Inclinou-se para perto de Clif. – O problema é que tem uma coisa... Não sei se ele iria concordar... Acha que Chad ficaria bonito grávido?

- O quê? – Perguntou surpreso, obtendo uma sonora gargalhada como resposta. – Filho de uma puta!

- Enganei você direitinho, hein? – Falou ao recuperar o fôlego. – Essa vidinha morna não é pra mim, Clif. Eu já fui casado, sei bem como é a rotina. Não me atrai mais, de jeito nenhum.

- Aquilo que você tinha com a Sra. Ferris não era um casamento, Jay. Não existia amor, companheirismo. A mulher lhe usava pra causar inveja nas amigas. Eu me lembro bem de como ela costumava lhe expor nas festas que dava, pouco antes de morrer.

- Ela me comprou, Clif. Tinha todo o direito de fazer o que quisesse. – Sentou-se melhor.

- Você fala com uma naturalidade espantosa sobre como era usado!

- Como queria que eu falasse? – Deu de ombros. – As coisas aconteceram e pronto. Não posso passar uma vida inteira lamentando infortúnios. Sabe o que dizem, não? Se a vida lhe der limões, faça limonada.

- Você é um sujeito muito forte. Eu não aguentaria por muito tempo ser forçado ao que ela lhe obrigava a fazer.

- Não era daquele jeito no começo. Você não sabe como vivíamos, já que foi contratado depois. Acho que até fomos um pouco felizes no primeiro ano... Mas a natureza dela não era de uma mulher convencional. E não era como se eu não soubesse no que estava me metendo... No fim ela me compensou, não foi? Herdei tudo, e não era pouca coisa.

- E pensar que você faz exatamente o mesmo com esses meninos que leva pra casa. Isso parece maldição...

- Eu não faço o mesmo. Eu realmente me apaixono por todos aqueles rapazes. Depois passa, mas enquanto dura é muito bom. E diferente da Sam, eu dou liberdade a eles. Eles podem ir embora, se quiserem.

- Apaixona-se por todos?

- Por cada um deles.

- Ao mesmo tempo?

- O que eu posso fazer se meu coração é enorme?

- Vai entender essa sua cabeça...

- Impossível. Eu já tentei! – Colocou-se de joelhos no banco e olhou pelo para-brisa do veículo. – Onde estamos?

- Perto da entrada de New Jersey.

- Já dirigiu tudo isso? Eu devia ter mandado você direto pra casa. Pretendo tentar devolver essa limusine.

- Agora me diz isso? – Balançou a cabeça. – Se voltarmos já talvez...

- Não, não, não! – Interrompeu o amigo. – Agora que já estamos aqui, o que acha de pegar a ponte e parar bem no meio dela?

- Parar no meio? Pra quê?

- Só pra eu dar uma olhada no Rio Hudson. Depois nós voltamos para o clube, você me deixa lá e leva esse carro pra casa. E volta pra festa, afinal, você é meu amigo!

- OK! – Clif fez o retorno para entrar na Ponte George Washington. – Aliás, feliz aniversário. Eu ainda não o parabenizei.

- Obrigado. – Sentou-se de novo. - Quem diria que eu chegaria aos quarenta com essa cara de vinte!

- Cara de vinte, só se for de cada lado do rosto, pra dar quarenta no fim! – Dirigia sobre a ponte agora. - O que você acha? Que é Peter Pan?

- Não fala bobagem! – Riu. - Peter Pan não queria deixar de ser criança. Eu não sou criança há muito tempo, e nem gosto delas! As únicas crianças que me interessam são as que já podem brincar de...

- Puta merda! – Clif gritou freando bruscamente.

- O que foi? – Jared se virou para frente.

- Esse carro vindo de Jersey... – Esfregava os olhos. - O farol alto... Atrapalhou minha visão.

- Caramba, tem razão! – Apertou os olhos. - Pra quê deixam o farol no mais forte se estão tão longe? E essa buzina?

- Palhaçada, só pode! – Clif deu partida novamente na limusine. – Acho que já consigo enxergar bem. – Voltou a dirigir bem devagar. – Olha só! Agora estão piscando as luzes!

- Bando de doidos... – Jared olhou com mais atenção. – Clif, olha aquilo ali...

- O quê?

- Na frente do carro... É impressão minha ou...

- O que tem na frente do carro? – Clif diminuiu um pouco a velocidade, parando o veículo. Olhou para o ponto que Jared lhe indicara. – Ei, tem um...

- É uma pessoa no chão?

- Parece que sim, mas... Será mesmo?

No instante em que Jared ia dizer algo, a buzina do outro automóvel, não tão distante deles, soou com insistência. As luzes dos faróis dianteiros que estavam piscando ficaram acesas na potência mais alta outra vez. De repente, o que parecia ser alguém deitado sobre o asfalto em frente ao veículo se mexeu, e os dois homens na limusine tiraram a prova de que era, de fato, um ser humano.

Quando a tal pessoa finalmente ficou de pé, os faróis começaram a piscar, ao mesmo tempo em que a buzina deixou de ser acionada. O ser que se encontrava em frente ao carro, então, passou a andar. Pela distância em que estavam, Jared e Clif não conseguiam ver muito bem, mas pela forma da pessoa se locomover, parecia estar com algum problema nas pernas. Caminhava devagar e aparentemente inclinada, quase caindo.

Sem aviso, as luzes ficaram intensas novamente e a buzina foi tocada. Dessa vez, contudo, pôde-se ouvir que o carro tinha sido ligado. Sem desativar o som, o veículo avançou sobre a pessoa, com velocidade moderada, porém suficiente para causar estrago. Mal se colocou em movimento o carro alcançou o que parecia ser seu alvo. Com o impacto, quem quer que estivesse em frente ao automóvel foi arremessado para cima, batendo na lataria e caindo mais uma vez no chão. O carro, então, moveu-se em marcha ré. Quando estacionou, suas luzes reiniciaram o _pisca-pisca. _

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido para que Clif ou Jared pudessem fazer algo. Os homens olhavam estarrecidos para a cena, sem saber muito bem o que fazer naquela situação.

- Clif... Isso é... – Jared falava muito devagar. – Estão tentando...

- Exatamente. – O motorista disse da mesma maneira.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa... Não temos?

- Eu acho que sim...

- Eu... Vou ligar pra polícia...

Levou sua mão para o bolso de sua calça no exato instante em que a pessoa atropelada se reerguia. Jared ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, já imaginando o que aconteceria a seguir.

- Essa pessoa vai morrer antes de a polícia chegar! – A energia tinha voltado miraculosamente para o seu corpo.

- Tem razão...

- Clif, acelera!

- O quê?

- Liga esse carro e acelera!

- Ficou maluco?

- É a única chance que temos de salvar aquela pessoa!

- Como é?

- Acelera porra!

Clif não entendeu a linha de raciocínio de Jared, mas obedeceu. Seus movimentos foram curiosamente rápidos. Avançou sobre a pista e acendeu os faróis da limusine, de forma que pudesse ser notado pelo outro automóvel. Não tinha pensado naquilo; estava agindo por puro reflexo.

Conforme se aproximavam perceberam que o carro iniciou um recuo, saindo daquela pista o mais rápido possível. Clif, então, dirigiu até ficar paralelo ao corpo que tentava - mas não conseguia – se erguer por muito tempo.

Assim que o veículo parou Jared saltou de dentro dele e correu em direção à pessoa que estava caída, mexendo-se agora num provável esforço para ficar de pé. Aproximou-se o suficiente para verificar que aquele ser, de perto, parecia tudo, menos humano. Estava bastante ensanguentado e algumas fraturas moldavam o seu corpo de forma esquisita. O único indicativo de que ali havia alguém era um dos olhos abertos, que se movia de maneira bizarra, olhando para Jared como se o temesse.

- Fique calmo. Minha intenção não é lhe causar mal. Precisa parar de se mexer. – Falou ao notar que a _coisa _buscava se afastar dele. – Vou chamar ajuda.

Afastou-se para vomitar um pouco. Voltou para o onde estava antes e olhando para a pessoa no chão, puxou seu celular e discou para a emergência.

* * *

**NOTAS:** O Chris mencionado no texto é uma versão do Christian Hillborg, um ator sueco pelo qual tenho um crush meio doente. Só meio, nada sério. xD

Brandon é baseado no Brandon Jones, que participou do episódio Bitten de Supernatural.

Qualquer semelhança entre este Jared e Hugh Hefner não é bem mera coincidência. O personagem original era meio que inspirado nele. Sempre pensei em como seria uma versão bissexual/homossexual desse cara, e ei-la!

Respostas:

Luluzinha, vê bem a fama que eu faço os _Jareds_ das minhas fics ganharem! Haha Bichinho! Imagina se ele não fosse meu favorito! Esse aqui é um tanto diferente do Jay de Nature. O de lá é um rapaz amargurado, muito embora às vezes não pareça. Esse aqui está mais pra um tipo de hedonista, acho. Bom, você terá tempo para analisá-lo, se eu conseguir terminar de escrever! E obrigada!

Maria Aparecida, acho que esse final demora viu! Eu geralmente planejo X capítulos, mas quando vejo eles se reproduziram, sei lá! haha Não sei como será com essa aqui. Obrigada!

Justine, a vida do Jay é boa. Ao menos para ele é. Quanto ao Jensen, não dá para saber né? Por enquanto, ele parece ser só a coisinha toda disforme e atropelada na ponte. Obrigada!


End file.
